


An Experiment of Sorts

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I love him, and logan uses this as necessary, but he a thot, i love to make Roman a bit of a thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil just wanted a little help figuring out his sexuality(ficlet/warm up thingy)





	An Experiment of Sorts

Virgil took a deep breath, looking at the sign in the window and seeing that it matched the event name on the leaflet that he’d picked up at the coffee shop the week before. 

“LGBTQ Meet up! Come meet new friends or stop by to learn more about identities and the community!” 

He exhaled, trying to steady himself. He wanted to be here, he wanted to see if he could learn a few things, meet some people… Maybe come closer to figuring out exactly how he identified. It took a few moments before he reached for the door handle and actually pulled it open, slipping inside and looking over the fairly good sized group inside. 

There was a table set up just within the door with pamphlets neatly placed upon it, organized by the different pride flags that adorned them. That had so wholly caught his attention, looking over so many that he didn’t recognize and reading the identities that matched up with them, that he didn’t notice that someone had stepped up next to him. 

“Hello there, is this your first time at the meet up?” Came a calm, cool voice. 

Virgil snapped his attention to the person, looking over the somewhat calculating eyes behind sharp glasses that were also taking him in. 

“Uh, Y-yeah. It is. Uh, sorry.” He stammered. 

“…There is no need to apologize, I simply hadn’t seen you before. I’m Logan, they/them.” They explained, gesturing to a name tag with their name and pronouns next to a pride button with another flag Virgil didn’t quite recognize, before holding out a hand to shake. 

“Oh, uh.. Right. Nice to meet you. I’m Virgil. …uh, He/him?” He answered, shaking their hand. 

Logan was obviously much more sure of themself than Virgil was, looking him once more with a softly raised eyebrow. “Likewise. Is there anything I can assist you with? Or are you here to mingle?” 

“Um.. Both? I was kinda.. I mean, I do want to maybe meet some people. But I’m also not really sure what my own…” He gestured to the table with the pamphlets. “…Thing is. I don’t exactly know where to start.” 

“I see. Do you have an idea of whether you are not you are masculine, feminine, or androgynously attracted? Or a combination? Or none?” They asked, their voice patient and smooth with no hint of judgment. 

“Not.. Exactly? I’m just… Not sure.” Virgil admitted, looking back at them, seeming embarrassed none the less. 

“That is perfectly fine, there is no pressure, Virgil. Hmm…” They brought a knuckle to their lips, thinking a moment. “…Perhaps I can assist you at least beginning to come to a conclusion. With an experiment of sorts.” 

Virgil blinked, unsure of what sort of experiment they could possibly be referring to. “Um.. Sure? I’m up for… Whatever, I guess?” He shrugged. 

“Wonderful. Just a moment.” Logan turned, scanning the crowd until they found whatever they were looking for, and calling out to someone. “Roman! Would you come here a moment?” 

Virgil watched as someone detached from the group, walking over with a smile. He barely had time to register the blue ‘he/him’ necklace he wore around his neck before time seemed to freeze, Virgil watching transfixed as he casually pushed his fingers through his hair to move it perfectly back into place. Once he joined, he smiled to Virgil, waving and giving a little nod before turning to Logan. “What’s up, Lo?” 

“Take your shirt off.” Logan said simply. 

Virgil’s eyes widened, turning to look and expecting some protest from the newcomer, but the red t-shirt he’d been wearing was already grasped in his hands without objection. He didn’t have time to process before it had been fully removed, casually being held by… God, he was an Adonis. Virgil’s eyes traced every muscular line of his body, cheeks turning red as he mapped over every ounce of definition. 

Logan was watching Virgil’s reaction, nodding to themself before reaching for a pamphlet. 

“Thank you, Roman. Virgil, I believe we have confirmed you at least have masculine attraction, so you can begin with this pamphlet.” They said simply, placing it in his hands.


End file.
